A Chip Off the Old Friendship Stone
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Two aliens give Chelsea a night of fright. But she learns that there's nothing to fear at all.


**A request done for the great GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Fourteen year old Chelsea was up to her elbows in DVDs. How was she suppose to enjoy her first night alone in the mansion if she can't find the perfect movie to watch?

"Let's see..." Chelsea went through case after case, looking for the right movie. Soon, she found one she never saw before.

'The Blood Crystal'

This intrigued Chelsea. It sounded like a scary movie. Sure, a lot of people say scary movies aren't a good thing to watch when you're young. But Chelsea was fourteen, that's old enough, right?

"How scary could it be?" Chelsea said.

She found out the hard way when she watched the movie. Chelsea was curled up into a blanket with only her eyes peeking out. The Blood Crystal was a movie about a girl who foolishly wore a cursed amulet that was once owned by a demon.

The demon would come after anyone who possessed the amulet. It was a demon made of solid red rock and had powers that would tear a mortal to shreds and devour their soul.

Chelsea closed her eyes through most of the movie, but she can still hear the blood-curdling screams of the girl and the nightmarish laugh of the demon.

The movie was over, but Chelsea didn't want to leave her spot. Then again, she didn't want to be alone in the dark! But the safest haven for children was under the covers, so Chelsea stayed where she was.

Hours rolled by, but Chelsea was still awake. That movie freaked her out so much, she couldn't sleep. But drowsiness was winning and she finally closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep.

For only ten seconds.

Chelsea suddenly felt something hard press on her! She screamed and jumped right off the couch. When she looked to see what could have crushed her, her screamed even louder.

To Chelsea, it looked like the Blood Crystal demon, but it was really Sugilite, guardian of Petropia. He flinched from Chelsea's scream and reached out to her.

Terrified beyond belief, Chelsea ran for her life. She ran to the front door but when she opened it, there was the demon!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chelsea screamed in horror and ran back from the door and tried to find a safe place to hide, so she decided to hide down in the basement. With it's many hallways and corridors, no demon would find her in there. Chelsea had to find a place to hide, she ran and ran until she finally ran out of gas. She settled down in one of the rooms. It was dark, dank, and downright creepy.

So it was a perfect place to hide from that demon.

"The movie is coming to life..." Chelsea breathed. "If that monster finds me, I'm doomed." Chelsea took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Okay, Chelsea. Relax. Nothing is gonna find you here."

But just then, the stone wall opened and Sugilite came out. Chelsea gasped and backed away in fear until she bumped into something, or someone. And when she turned around, she saw the demon!

Chelsea screamed and backed away and saw that there wasn't one, but two demons! Turns out, it was Sugilite and Chromastone.

Seeing two blood stoned demons caused Chelsea's panic to overload. She slumped over and collapsed on the ground.

"She's fainted!" Chromastone went over to Chelsea and examined her closely. "The poor thing..."

Sugilite sighed. "I hate when this happens."

* * *

The next morning, Chelsea woke up and found herself in her bedroom. She shot up and saw Rachel looking pretty cross with her.

"Had a rough night, Chels?" Rachel said, tapping her foot in a miffed manner. She held the DVD Chelsea watched.

"Uh...maybe." Chelsea said. She must have imagined the whole thing last night. But just to be sure,

"Rachel," Chelsea said. "Do we have any...certain kinds of jewelry or amulets around here?" she asked warily.

Rachel shook her head. "It's amazing how a scary movie, especially since movies aren't real, can mess with someone's head and fear our own family members?"

Guilt filled Chelsea, but she blinked in confusion. "Family members?"

The door opened. Sugilite and Chromastone walked in. Chelsea squealed and hid under the covers.

"Chelsea, this is Chromastone and Sugilite. They're aliens, not demons." Rachel said.

"We're friends of Diamondhead." Chromastone said as he sat next to the quivering Chelsea. "We never meant to scare you."

"And I'm sorry I sat on you last night." Sugilite said. "It was dark and I didn't see you."

Chelsea eventually came out. Well, poked her head out of the covers. "Um, so...you're not demons who want my soul?"

"No, we are not." Sugilite said.

"Besides, you're too cute to have your soul taken." Chromastone chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

Chelsea smiled.

"But since you did watch a scary movie without my permission and you did run away from your uncles, there's still the matter of your punishment." Rachel said.

"Punishment?!" Chelsea said.

Rachel grinned as she pinned the girl down. The two aliens giggled and wiggled their fingers towards Chelsea's tummy.

"Oh, no! No! No! Please! Not that!" Chelsea tried to get away, but she couldn't. The aliens tickled all over her stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Chromastone and Sugilite sang in unison.

Chelsea tried to hold it in, but not for long. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! Nohoho! Not there!" she whined.

"Oh, yes there!" Rachel said. She bent down and blew a raspberry into her neck, making Chelsea squeal and wriggle even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, please! Stop! Stop!" Chelsea begged. She couldn't take her tummy being tickled so badly.

"I don't know, should we stop?" Chromastone asked as he kept tickling.

"Nope," Sugilite said. "I don't think she learned her lesson yet."

"YES, YES! I HAHAHAVE LEARNED M-MY LESSON!" Chelsea laughed. "I'll NEHEHEVER WATCH A SCAHAHAHAHARY MOVIE AGAHAHAHAHAHAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To much relief, the aliens stopped and Rachel freed her. She held Chelsea in her arms as the hold regained her breath. "Learned your lesson?"

Chelsea nodded as she kept panting.

"How about we watch a cartoon tonight?" Sugilite suggested. "Nothing scary, of course."

"Yeah," Chelsea sighed out, smiling. "That sounds like a good idea."

As everyone was heading to the living room, Chromastone asked. "Just one thing though, do we really look like that demon?"

Chelsea started to look embarrassed. "Well...imagination can be a cruel thing when you get scared." she said. "Plus, it was pretty dark last night."

A pause.

Chelsea expected everyone to be offended. But instead, they all just laughed and gave Chelsea a few noogies.

And Chelsea laughed too.


End file.
